


Pure LS

by Revobobapapa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: FLIP FLAPPERS Parody, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: FLIFLA paro 没头没尾莫名其妙意味不明的单元剧





	1. Pure Balance

「不够稳定，不够稳定！这样毫无意义，要你何用？」Genome对着测试回来的藤木游作念念有词了一阵，最后对他们宣布，「你们俩得从今天开始同居」

「啊——是这样，阻抗值不稳定导致你们被传送到不同的坐标，这就和你们分别独自进入_Pure Illusion_没有区别了。简单来说，就是你们还不够心意相通，所以从现在开始需要你们保持共同行动，增进彼此了解。嘛，就像合宿一样吧」Baira连忙尽量用人话弥补了Genome跳过的逻辑。

「这太冒险了！」

Spectre立刻投了反对票，藤木游作却看到他被Faust拉到一旁灌输了种种利大于弊的理由。虽然听不清楚，但Spectre倒是不再作声了，只是仍警觉地盯着他看。

「爱酱也反对！」手环中的AI冒出来抗议。「他们可是要消灭我来着！小游作不可以拿人家的性命赌！」

「Revolver保证过合作期间不会动你」

「怎么有了Revolver就忘了爱酱！之前都是我们一起的，不是也有收集到碎片嘛！」

「太慢了。说到底怎么会有你这种和人一起失忆的AI？」

「啊哈哈……怎么回事呢？爱酱也不知道……」

「闭嘴吧」

藤木游作猜不出Spectre所谓「冒险」到底是什么意思，可汉诺骑士没有刻意隐瞒他们对自己有所隐瞒的事实，反而让他很难揣度。但至少他确认了一件事，散落在_Pure Illusion_中的碎片——Isaac的碎片——不只是些五颜六色闪闪发光的好看石头，而是确与自己失去的记忆有关。无论鸿上了见最终是否如约把所有的碎片都交给他，都验证了他一直以来收集碎片这一方向没错。

「你觉得呢？」

鸿上了见礼貌地等着他们商量结束才转过头问他的意见，就像他看上去的那么真诚，或者藤木游作的意见真的作数。不过既然已经决定合作，就没有必要再畏首畏尾，说不定反而是个得到更多线索的好机会。

于是当晚藤木游作就搬进了鸿上了见的住所。

他们一起吃了晚饭，然后鸿上了见读书，藤木游作就写作业，两人互不干扰，竟比他想象中需要的互动少得多，他不禁有些怀疑今后能不能从鸿上了见身上找出些破绽。

直到他躺在鸿上了见身边的时候，熟悉的感觉才再次涌上心头。只是过于微弱了，以至于他分辨不出是对这张床感到熟悉，还是对这样的场景感到熟悉，只知道与在_Towers_拉住从塔顶坠落的Revolver的手时感觉一样。但回忆是一个全或无的操作，这些隐约的熟悉感仍然达不到足以让他想起什么的阈值。他确信鸿上了见与他的失忆有关，可总不能稀里糊涂地问「你是我的梦中人吗？」或者「我们一起睡过吗？」他自己都觉得听起来莫名其妙。

藤木游作翻了个身面朝鸿上了见。如果不是从_Towers_回来之后又一起牵着手做过进入_Pure Illusion_的测试，实在难以想象他和Revolver是同一个人。他们以前认识吗？这么好看的人，应该让人过目不忘才对。以前也在同一张床上睡过吗？至少在他可怜的仅存的记忆里没有和别人一起睡觉的经历。

「快睡」鸿上了见闭着眼睛说。

藤木游作不觉得自己做了什么吵醒人的动作，被突然出声的人吓了一跳。

「我以为你睡着了」

「合宿的目的是稳定阻抗值，胡思乱想没有好处。我答应过你事情结束后把其他的碎片都交给你，但你的状态表明你不信任我」

「因为我不明白。我认为你知道一切，可你却不肯直接告诉我」

「明明不信任我，却指望我告诉你的一切都是真的？」鸿上了见笑了，仍然闭着眼。

藤木游作不说话了。鸿上了见和汉诺骑士的其他人有一万种对他闪烁其词的方法。但他并非有多怀疑，只是近在咫尺却不可及的感觉让他飘在半空无法落地。

「这样如何？」

藤木游作有些意外。他们从塔顶坠落的时候，Revolver挣脱了他的手，强行切断了回路，而现在鸿上了见的右手竟然伸过来和他的左手握在一起，十指相扣。当然，再没有那一瞬间熟悉的感觉了，他说不出如何，于是只好紧紧回握住鸿上了见的手，闭上了眼睛。

然后鸿上了见睁开了眼睛。他听着藤木游作逐渐平稳下来的呼吸声，默默给自己打了个及格分。如藤木游作所料，他的确知道一切，但这不代表他拿得准如何对待他才能令阻抗值稳定。藤木游作是一把双刃剑。显然一同进入_Pure Illusion_比他独自进入要顺利得多，然而阻抗值越低就越容易接通link sense，就像从塔顶坠落时一样，他不得不甩开Playmaker的手——如果可以的话他希望藤木游作永远不要想起过去。但同居是目前他和他的研究员们共同检讨出的最佳方案，他必须要尽快掌握平衡点——取信于藤木游作，然后说服自己。

不过，这才只是第一夜，不能操之过急。

两人各自暗中思忖着，牵着手，像一同进入_Pure Illusion_般一同进入了梦乡。

TBC…or not to be


	2. Pure Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xjb写 超ooc 随便看看

「我想你们需要谈谈，谁先说？」

Genome脚下一蹬，办公椅旋转180度背对屏幕，那上面显示的Revolver和Playmaker的状态数据惨不忍睹，高得可笑的阻抗值，远得离谱的坐标，以及刚才在_P.I._中混乱不堪的录像回放。虽然在勉强完成任务的现在这些都不重要了，但过程实在不尽人意，这并不代表有一台打分机器给他们的表现打了负分，而是他们自己吃了苦头。他们此次的角色完全对立，两人陷入设定大打出手，直到Revolver被暴走的Playmaker一顿痛揍揍到清醒，又奋起回敬把Playmaker揍到回神，两人才总算摆脱了角色设定，好歹回收了碎片并关闭了_P.I._。

然而两个浑身挂彩的当事人各自别过脸一言不发，俨然因课间斗殴被叫到教职员办公室训话的中学生，一时偃旗息鼓，但谁也不觉得自己有错。尽管只有他们彼此知道，前一晚拉着手入睡的情景简直就是做梦。

「显然没有什么好谈的，我早就说过同居太冒险了」Spectre断言。

「就是说啊！我早就说过和汉诺合作绝对是个坏主意！」Ai跟着添油加醋地附议。

「那次阻抗值降到0根本是个意外，了见大人有我就够了，汉诺可不需要拖后腿的人」

「呸——你搞清楚，Revolver才拖后腿，要不是你们找上门来，爱酱大人我和小游作以前顺利得很，才不会惨遭拆散」

「「闭嘴」」

突如其来的异口同声喝止围绕同一中心思想打着罗圈嘴架的一人一AI。默契来得莫名其妙，两人不禁对视一眼，随即又错开视线。嘀的一声，屏幕上的数字尴尬地跳动，阻抗值配合地下降了0.1。

鸿上了见扶额，结果一不小心扯到伤口，痛得他在手掌下翻了个白眼。Playmaker竟敢打他的脸。

「Baira，把这玩意儿关上吧，拜托……」

「是」

他所中意的半脸面罩被Playmaker打碎的精彩瞬间应声变成了汉诺的经典屏保。

「所以你们到底为什么吵架？」Faust试图抢救反省会的方向。

「我们没有吵架」

「了见大人，您知道_P.I._内的状况不是无端的，它一定程度上反射了内心。你们已经非常直观地，呃……以肢体语言……恕我直言，世人称之为吵架」

「而我们需要知道理由」Genome接道，「你们更需要」

「好吧，藤木，你想谈谈吗？」

「你想谈？那你做决定之前为什么不想谈谈呢」

「我的决定没有问题」

「你根本不懂问题在哪儿」

「不，我当然懂。问题在于我们之间，你是有理的那个，而我是懂事的那个」

「你在因为年长两岁就小看我吗？」

「停！理由、理由」Baira敲了敲桌上的急救箱提醒着，并露出一个和善的微笑。

「我帮藤木游作向学校请了假」

「擅自」

「你知道我们需要24/7在一起」

「你也知道我要上学。是学校不允许外人进入的，不是我」

「我的手续还没办好」

「那是你的问题」

「是我们的问题」

鸿上了见纠正他的说法，然后在场全员再次陷入沉默。「哦……」没了？就这样？原来如此？掌握了来龙去脉的三骑士一同露出一言难尽的表情。而在他们用藏在桌下的终端悄悄检索「如何调解中学生吵架」的结果还没跳出之前，藤木游作已经抓着鸿上了见的手腕作势离开会议室，「我们可以回家了吗？」

研究员们有些怀疑自己的五官。为什么上一秒还在吵架的人现在要牵手回家了。 

「回家？」

「是啊。Revolver，难道你想趁机甩开我吗？」藤木游作警觉地盯着鸿上了见。

「没有」鸿上了见眼底清清亮亮的，就像他前一天等待藤木游作决定和他同居时一样满是真诚。他们之间的确是一笔公平交易，但鸿上了见认为，眼下很难说不是自己更需要藤木游作，只是绝不能让藤木游作知道罢了。

「藤木君？姑且确认一下，你是说你还要和了见大人回家？回了见大人家？」Baira一句话掰开揉碎问得一字一顿，仿佛在给智力残障儿童看诊。

「没错。照你们的说法，也许我们确实是吵架了，但……」浅色鬓发和额发上的血迹斑斑闯入视线，他昨晚还暗叹鸿上了见长得好看，岂料今天就破了人家的相。藤木游作冷静下来顿感抱歉，微微低下头，好像刚才得理不饶人的根本不是他。「我已经揍过他了」

「这件事就别再提了……走吧」堂堂汉诺骑士首领挨揍实在不是值得巩固的历史，鸿上了见只想尽快翻篇，走到门口又回过头来吩咐，「哦还有，Faust，再给你一天时间，把我的手续办好」说罢便拉着藤木游作乘上D-board，嘭的一声飞得不见人影，留下他的研究员们陷入是否因家长心理作祟担心过度的自我怀疑。

然而家长的担心总是有道理的。

「Revolver，我想我们需要谈谈……」

「……如果你不介意等我穿上裤子」

全裸的鸿上了见对闯进浴室的藤木游作说。

TBC…or not to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.I. - 就是Pure Illusion，懒得打字了

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Illusion - FLIFLA中的概念，有很多区域的奇妙空间，懒得解释了就理解成into吧
> 
> Towers - Pure Illusion的一个区域，之后再有也会用斜体字
> 
> 好像还有一大堆名词 懒得解释了


End file.
